xXHumanoidXx
by xDEaTh-WhIspER-HOlloWx
Summary: Axel Pyrus is a scientist who builds robots that are... less than perfect. But one day he creates an android so human-like... it seems to have actual emotions. Axel becomes curiously attatched to his creation... but can a robot ever feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well in case you are wondering, this story (and watching 'Invader Zim' on Netflix) has kept me from writing 'Concrete Angel'… if you are one of my followers you will know what I'm talking about. You see, I can't write two different stories at the same time- then my brain gets all messed up. So, I just have to take it one story at a time. But don't worry- I will be uploading new chapters for 'Concrete Angel' very soon… because I'm getting anxious to get that up too.**

**Anyway- here is a sneak peek at my latest story. If people like it… I WILL CONTINUE!**

**If not… down the crapper it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this story OR the author's note!**

[{Chapter One}]

The experiments had gone horribly wrong. All of them- save for a few that only went SLIGHTLY wrong… but nonetheless- they were still wrong. No matter how hard he tried, Axel Pyrus could not create the android he was looking for. Maybe he was setting his standards too high… his colleagues HAD always told him he was crazy. Maybe he should have listened to them. But what would that have gotten him? A sign on his back saying that they told him so? No. He would keep trying and trying until he created the perfect android. But what if he never succeeded? A fear of the unknown crawled into his mind- eroding the placid plane of sanity at the edges of his mind. Why was oblivion such a fearful thing? Maybe because the future was unsure- like diving headfirst into a hole- no one knows what will come of it. But fear was only an obstacle- just a minor setback. It hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things.

He adjusted the final programming- making minor tweaks and changes. If he was right- this time his experiment would not fail. But he was still nervous as he fumbled with the keyboard; typing in jumbled codes and commands. His trained eyes and mind were sub-consciously scanning for errors… it was second nature by now. If he even made one little mistake- the whole string of commands would be nothing.

As time seemed to slow, he finished the last string- being so careful as to not make any mistakes. He was sure that it would work this time; his programming technique had been flawless. The other various times that he had tried- it had ended in failure. Probably because of an error that his ever-so-careful eyes overlooked. He WAS only a human after all. But he was trying to create something perfect- the perfect android; one so human that it would be almost impossible to tell it apart from the rest of humanity. But can something so flawed as a human really create something perfect? And what WAS perfect anyway? Is it a standard set by humans? Just something that we know we will never be- but sincerely hope to? Just an imagining of ours?

As he hit the 'enter' button, a box popped up on the screen. It read- 'file ROX not found.'

How was that possible! He had added all of the AI to the ROX model before- why wasn't it working now? He started to panic… had the hard drive been wiped? Had someone hacked into his system and overridden the data? Maybe he had an encryption code entered onto the data… but he didn't remember ever entering one. He had the USB plugged in- the one that contained all of the AI and data for the ROX model. Why couldn't the file be found? He unplugged and then plugged the USB into the computer again. The notice box disappeared and the data downloaded onto the USB.

Axel let out a long and drawn out breath. His nerves were at an end as it was- he didn't need extra things to worry about. But the whole process was so iffy… and if someone hacked into his system he had no way to back up any data. When the download completed- he ejected the USB and with a shaky hand he slipped it into his lab coat pocket.

As he walked down the long white corridor, he was sweaty and he fidgeted with the device in his pocket. If this didn't work- he didn't know what would.

As he approached a large stainless steel door, his heart beat faster- a timpani drum in his chest. He shakily pressed his finger to a pad-like device on the wall. It scanned his fingerprint and then let out a harsh beeping sound as the door hissed open; and Axel proceeded.

There- in the middle of the dim room- was the ROX model. It was hooked up with a bunch of wires to various computers and machines…

Axel studied his creation for a moment. It was an android- no doubt a robot. But- something seemed… _different _about it. It had its 'eyes' closed, looking almost peaceful. It had actual skin covering its hard metal interior, and actually human golden blonde hair. It was a feat nothing short of genius… and Axel couldn't help but smirk in pride. If this worked- he would show all of his stuck up colleagues that he wasn't crazy.

But if this failed… then what would he have left? No one would believe him anymore. He certainly wouldn't be getting any more funds. His pride and confidence would be crushed- and he would be just another failed and hollow scientist. This project was his last hope at redemption…

He plugged the USB into the major port of his main computer. A bunch of boxes popped up on the monitor, but he quickly dismissed them with fingers flying over the keyboard. After he got the program running, there was a soft whirring noise that filled the room- the beautiful sound of a computer doing its job. The multiple monitors cast a dim electronic glow across the room; making twitching shadows and soft blurry outlines.

As he looked back over his shoulder to the limp ROX model, he let out a deep sigh. It was a relief to have the data finally downloading… where he knew it was safe.

While Axel waited for the data to finish downloading… he had time to think about the name of the model. If everything turned out right, he had hoped that it could be part of generation 'S' for 'Success'. Was that too cliché? He didn't know and didn't really care. He liked how it sounded; model ROX generation S, or ROX-S. It sounded pristine and new… like good fortune and a new beginning was awaiting him.

There was a soft beeping noise from the computer as the data completed its transfer. Axel's attention snapped back to the glowing monitor, and then back to ROX-S. All he had to do now was turn it on…

He slowly approached the small limp android. It looked like a puppet… a hollow shell with some strings attached. Was the adding of a few 0's and 1's to its figure adding an essence of life?

Axel gingerly pressed a finger to the power button on one of the computer's towers; the computer that basically _was _ROX-S. As he pressed down on the button- a humming noise emanated from ROX-S… and his humanoid blue eyes flickered open.

**A/N: yay! The sneak peek is done! If you guys like it… like I said I will write more. But if I don't get many reviews I am killing this off. Anywho- thank you for your time and have a good freaking day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is now officially the second chapter! I hope to write more… but I don't know if I'm going to. Please enjoy this next part of my story anyway!**

[{Chapter Two}]

Axel stared in amazement as his creation flickered to life; its cobalt eyes glowing digitally. It slowly lifted its head and looked at him- eyes focusing and un-focusing… trying to adjust. If Axel didn't know any better, he would have thought that the glowing orbs in the android's sockets were actual human eyes. But of course… they weren't even _eyes_; they were more like surveillance cameras.

It blinked- sending a dark chill down Axel's spine. What had he created? What if the android became smarter than him… overthrew humankind and took over the world? It sounded like a stupid sci-fi cliché… but it was an actual possibility. Why was he thinking about the consequences now?

But it looked so innocent… it's face expressionless, yet conveying an emotion that only something pure could possess. It was like a new born child.

'_ROX-S wouldn't be a threat…' _Axel thought, '_so long as he isn't corrupted.'_

The android slowly lifted up its arm- which was still attached to various wires- and carefully examined it…. each delicate joint swiveling with seamless perfection.

He had programmed ROX-S to learn from the environment around it- so eventually it would be able to make decisions. Axel hadn't been the first to accomplish this- but he had taken it to a whole other level. He hoped to teach this android how to speak English. He had programmed a predetermined vocabulary of over 5,000 words already… but with its advanced learning skills he could hopefully teach it more. He would also have to teach it the basic rules of speech and conversation.

The android tried to stand up, but was stopped by the wires clinging to its leg. It made a short little squeaking sound that suggested it was surprised. Its eyes shifted and its hand tugged at the wires- trying to remove them.

"Nononono!" Axel shouted, making ROX-S stop short; its eyes were wide like a scared animal. "No…" he softened his tone and gently touched the android's hand. It was odd… even though he was an android, his skin was peculiarly warm.

ROX-S slowly removed his hand from the wires- seeming to comprehend.

"Good. I need to make a couple adjustments before I can take you off these wires. I don't want anybody to…" Axel trailed off, realizing that ROX-S would never understand what he was talking about yet. "Just stay put." He motioned to the ground with his finger. ROX-S just stared at him in confusion.

He sighed. "Look… just like this." Axel sat down on the ground and tried not to move. "Stay put." He repeated.

ROX-S immediately sat down, pretzel-legged and eyes shining. It surprised Axel that the android had picked that up so quickly.

"Stay put." ROX-S spoke. Its voice sounded no different from that of a human's.

"Good boy! Now… I'll be right back." Axel stood up and left the small android alone in the room. He heard it call out as the door shut-

"Stay put!"

**A/N: well, there you go. It's a little shorter than I hoped it would be… but you're gonna have to deal with it. Please review!**

**:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't think that I was going to write a third chapter! (You know… I always get writer's block). But, with my magical powers I conjured the next chapter! Yay!**

**Anyway- enough idle chit-chat… let the chapter begin!**

[{Chapter 3}]

ROX -S surveyed the room in which he sat, taking in every detail. He spotted something in his peripheral vision, and quickly spun around- curious as to what he had glimpsed. There was a spider, skittering across the smooth concrete floor. ROX-S was captivated by the bug… and his eyes widened in fascination.

He reached for the bug, trying to grab it with his fumbling hand.

"Stay put!" he yelled at the spider, which made it run even faster.

He reached even farther, trying to grasp the bug before it ran underneath something. But he had stretched too far- and the wires attached to his arms and back popped out- sending him sprawling to the ground. He felt dizzy for a moment… but quickly recovered himself. He sat up and looked around for the spider. But it was gone.

He started to panic. "…Hello? Hello?" he called, as if the spider would answer. He lifted up his hand to help himself stand up- but noticed something was stuck to it. He took a closer look… and sure enough- it was the spider… but it was dead.

Uncomprehending of this, ROX-S smiled and softly spoke to the spider. "Stay put."

Of course… it didn't move.

"Good boy!" he patted the squished spider; then cupped his hand to protect it, and stood up.

{xXx}

Axel typed the last of the bug fixes into the mainframe computer and hit the 'enter' button. A couple seconds after, however, a box popped up that said- "file ROX has been disconnected."

Axel shook his head and quickly proceeded back to the room where ROX-S was. "Didn't I tell it to stay there?" he mumbled.

He pressed his finger to the pad and the door harshly hissed open. There was ROX-S, wandering the room and touching everything he saw.

"ROX-S stop!" Axel yelled, making the small android freeze. "Did I, or did I not ask you to stay there?" he softened his tone.

ROX-S slowly turned around… and Axel saw that he had something cupped in his hand.

"Stay put…"ROX-S said and sat down right away, pretzel-legged yet again.

"What's in your hand, ROX-S?" Axel questioned. ROX-S looked down and opened his palm, flexing his fingers- he wasn't quite used to them yet. "Can I see it?" Axel coaxed. ROX-S paused, but then gingerly held out his hand- revealing, "… a dead spider?"

"Dead spider?" ROX-S echoed.

"Yes… this is a spider…" Axel pointed to the bug. "And it's dead."

"Dead?" ROX-S's head cocked to one side- like a confused puppy.

Axel sighed… this would be hard to explain… "It means… that- well… it means that it is-uh- not going to come back. It's, uhh… gone." He fumbled to find the right words to explain to ROX-S.

But he seemed to understand well enough.

"Oh. Dead…" he said forlornly- looking down to the lifeless bug in his palm. "Spider is dead. Spider's not coming back to play with ROX-S…" Axel felt a little sorry for the android… but he was more awestruck than anything. The android's AI had grown exponentially, it seemed. If ROX-S could have felt attached to this spider in any way… did it mean that he felt emotion towards it? Or was it just part of the untouched mysteries of his programming?

That didn't matter right now anyway. Axel decided that he would take ROX-S home tonight- he didn't feel comfortable leaving him here alone.

"C'mon. I want to take you to my home." Axel smiled, and led ROX-S by the hand.

"Home?" he said.

"It's too hard to explain… you'll just have to see." Axel reassured.

{xXx}

After a long car ride of many questions from ROX-S (most pertaining to the passing scenery), they had finally arrived at their destination by nightfall.

Axel lived in a small ranch home, with about ten acres of land. He had always loved the country… and it was nice to get away from all the machinery and technology that he worked with.

ROX-S dashed out of the car, excitedly poking and prodding at everything that caught his eye.

"Now, ROX-S…" Axel started, "you can't go and touch things willy-nilly. It could hurt you OR the thing you touch."

"Hurt?"

Axel sighed deeply for the thousandth time. His vocabulary obviously wasn't as big as he had first thought it was going to be. "Hurt means when something harms you… or makes you feel pain of any sort." Axel tried explaining as best he could.

ROX-S seemed to think for a moment… and then something in his eyes flickered. "Did ROX-S hurt spider?"

That little android could sure piece the puzzle together.

"…No… I don't think spiders can feel hurt." Axel said.

"Okay." ROX-S said cheerily, and returned to poking at things. Had Axel really thought that this android had feelings? It was a little naïve to be thinking that at this point in time.

{xXx}

Axel had shown ROX-S the entire house, letting him ask as many questions as needed. Axel wanted to expand his vocabulary and problem-solving skills.

Finally, they came to the yard.

When Axel opened the sliding door- he was amazed. Within a small perimeter- maybe a couple hundred feet- there were thousands of fireflies. They were pulsating and flashing- each one a small little bulb in a giant sea of light. They were so bright that the pitch-black sky looked like it had been tinted green.

"Wow… there are so many fireflies…" Axel breathed.

"Fireflies…" ROX-S echoed. Putting one foot outside but then looking back to his master.

"Go on." Axel nodded, then pointed to outside.

ROX-S bounded outside, smiling like he had seen Axel smile at his before. He even laughed… but that wasn't a surprise- Axel had programmed him to be able to laugh when his AI picked up on smiling.

He chased the glowing bugs, catching a few in his palm and then delicately letting them go; the pulsating light casting soft green shadows across his face. He laughed and chased and smiled… and he seemed… to be happy.

But that was just his programming.

**A/N: hooray! I'm so happy! I was stuck on this FOR FOREVER… but now it's finally done! So… I hope you liked it. Oh, and by the way… if you have any input on what you think should happen in this story- just PM me okay?**

**Please review too!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello people of FanFiction and elsewhere! I feel like it's been forever! But- I'm finally back, and with a new penname too. I was once called ****'xDarkMoonRoxas', ****but you may now find me under the name '****xDEaTh-WhIspER-HOlloWx**'.** It's still me- don't worry!**

**So without further adieu, I bring you the next chapter of xXHumanoidXx!**

[{Chapter Four}]

"You can sleep here tonight, ROX-S." Axel motioned to a small futon set up into a bed in the corner.

"Sleep?" ROX-S asked.

"Yes, sleep. You need to shut your systems down for a while so you don't overheat." Axel explained.

"Oh... sleep." ROX-S nodded affirmatively, shuffling over to the makeshift bed.

Axel tucked the small android underneath the covers, because even though he was a machine, he would still get cold.

"Goodnight, ROX-S..." Axel said, stroking the android's platinum-blonde hair.

ROX-S stared up at him with un-blinking, sapphire eyes. Then with an expressionless face he said, "...Goodnight... Axel."

Axel abruptly stopped stroking ROX-S's silky hair. He had never told him his name- or had he just forgotten that he had programmed it in? Either way, it was becoming more and more apparent that ROX-S was more capable of comprehending information than he had first anticipated.

So, Axel just smiled a little half-smile, wanting to see how the android would react to his subtle body language.

ROX-S softly grinned back at him.

{xXx}

The next morning, Axel went downstairs to make his annual morning coffee, and was startled to find ROX-S standing like a statue in the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here?" He said, still a bit drowsy.

"ROX-S woke up. Looking for you." ROX-S stated simply.

Axel was searching for the words to respond to that. In all honesty, it didn't really matter that he was in the kitchen, but it WAS a problem that ROX-S was walking around by himself.

"Well next time you wake up before me, just stay in bed until I come downstairs, okay?"

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

Axel smiled.

"I'm going to eat some breakfast, and then I have to run in to the lab and do some quick diagnostics. I'm inviting my close friend and ex-lab partner Dr. Strife to come over and watch you while I'm gone."

ROX-S seemed to process this, and then said, "Are you leaving ROX-S?"

"First of all, the correct grammar is _me_. And yes, I'll be gone for a little bit."

"So you ARE leaving... _me?" _ROX-S said, looking distraught.

"Yes, I am. But I'll be back soon, I promise." Axel reassured, and then noticed Dr. Strife's grey car pull into the driveway. "I have to go now, try not to cause too much trouble." he winked jokingly.

"...What's a... promise?" ROX-S asked.

Taken aback, the smile on Axel's face vanished. He crouched down so he was eye-level with ROX-S.

"What do you mean?"

"What's... a promise, Axel?" ROX-S asked again, his voice full of wavering uncertainty.

Axel looked down and let out a harsh sigh, then rubbed the back of his head. He mumbled, "How to explain this...?" Then said,

"Well...

um...

a promise is... a promise is..." Axel looked back up, and ROX-S's eyes looked like they were pleading for an answer.

He took a deep breath.

"A promise... is when a person says something that they truly, with all their heart, will do. No matter what they have to sacrifice to accomplish it. And it should never, EVER be broken."

ROX-S's cobalt orbs flickered for a moment, then seemed to be filled with a new light.

"ROX-S understands now." He smiled. "Axel will be back soon. No matter what."

"Right." Axel grinned.

Dr. Strife then knocked on the door.

Axel stood up and cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the lock on the doorknob. He opened the door and greeted his lab parter. "Hey! How's it going, Cloud?"

"Good. And you're doing well I take it? Where's the little android-wonder you were telling me about last night?"

Axel turned around and didn't see him at first, but then noticed ROX-S cowering behind him, clinging to his pants leg.

"What's wrong little fella? Shy?" Cloud cooed. He then turned to Axel "You really have achieved a magnificent feat. You got down to the nitty-gritty and even programmed fears. Genius!" Cloud patted Axel on the back in a congratulatory fashion.

Axel frowned. "Yeah, except I DIDN'T program fears. Not directly. He must have developed it somehow... because remember- I DID program him to learn from his enviroment. I also managed to figure out how to include instinctual-defense fear... which this may be a case of."

"Ah, I see..." Dr. Strife nodded. "Well in that case," He looked down at ROX-S again- who had been peeking out from behind Axel but then flinched back, and said, "It's okay buddy... I'm a friend of Axel's... you don't have to be afraid of me... I _promise_ I won't harm you."

ROX-S looked startled by the word 'promise'. But then, he tenatively stepped out from behind Axel.

"...I'm ROX-S." He held out his hand.

"Call me Uncle Cloud." He said with a satisfied smile, and shook ROX-S's hand.

**A/N: WHEW! It's done! Hope you like this chapter- I put lots of thought into the whole aspect of what a promise really is. I'm actually quite proud of the result. **

**Please... review to keep this story alive!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! It's finally Thanksgiving! I've been looking forward to stuffing my face all 364 other days of the year... and tomorrow is finally the day! Now I can pig out without being frowned upon- hooray!**

**Anyway... back to business. I really hope I can get this story up off the ground; I've just been writing myself into writer's-block-induced comas recently, because I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm missing something. Advice, anyone?**

[{Chapter 5}]

ROX-S watched forlornly out the window as Axel walked to his car, the drizzling, gray rain casting running shadows down ROX-S' face.

Axel fumbled with his keys, but eventually got into his car. He drove away, the tires hissing against the rain-soaked pavement.

ROX-S watched until he couldn't see the car anymore. Even then, his gaze lingered... part of him wishing he could have gone with Axel.

But he would be back. He promised.

"So... what do you usually do around here, ROX-S?" Cloud asked casually, leaning back in the leather recliner he had so eagerly made himself comfortable upon.

"What does ROX-S... do?" He echoed.

"Yeah." Cloud replied, "What keeps you entertained all day?"

ROX-S pondered the question, and the answered, "Well... ROX-S hasn't been here long. He can't tell you."

Cloud seemed confused, but then said, "I guess we'll have to figure out something to do..."

He stood up and shuffled into the kitchen. ROX-S watched him curiously.

"Well, come on." Cloud beckoned.

ROX-S followed, unsure what Cloud was going to suggest.

"I'm going to teach you how to bake a cake... okay?"Cloud asked. He was thinking, 'This could be a good way to test his basic motor skills and thought-process. I can't wait to see this thing in action!'

"Yay! Cake!" ROX-S said, smiling. But suddenly his emotion disappeared. "Cake is good, right?"

Cloud laughed.  
"Yes ROX-S, cake is good."

"Then... yay! Cake!" He smiled again.

(xXx)  
It was damn near impossible to get ROX-S to make a cake.

By the time they had it in the oven, there was batter all over everything- including them. There had been eggshells in the batter, and ROX-S accidentally dumped too much sugar in.

"Well... let's hope for the best." Cloud said, watching the cake through the oven door.

Suddenly he stood up.

"We better clean up this mess before Axel gets home..."Cloud said.

'It was an amazing experience, getting to work with this little android.' Cloud thought. 'He seemed so... real. Like he was an actual human. Like... like... I could get attatched to him...

like he could be loved...'  
Cloud shook his head. What the hell was he thinking?

He looked back over at the smiling ROX-S, trying to wipe the batter off himself.

Cloud chuckled.  
"Here, let me help you with that."

He wiped batter off ROX-S' pants and shirt. Cloud would have made him wear an apron, but he couldn't find one.

"Is ROX-S all clean now?" He asked, his deep blue eyes gleaming with an inhuman sparkle.

Cloud stared into his eyes, absorbing the light they seemed to cast. He followed the curves of ROX-S' face; his chin, his nose, his lips. It was all so perfect.

The only way perfection could be reached.

"...Nope. Missed some." Cloud finally said, breaking his own trance.

He gently wiped the batter from ROX-S' cheek, making the android's long eyelashes flutter.

Cloud stopped. He again looked into ROX-S' sapphire irises. He was so... innocent. So pure.

Cloud leaned his face in closer, so their noses almost touched. ROX-S didn't flinch, but seemed uneasy.

The blonde parted his lips, about to form a sentence; a thought to break the silence. But it didn't matter.

Cloud closed the distance between them, kissing ROX-S firmly. The android, not knowing how to respond to this situation, tried to push Cloud away. But he held him there, hoping ROX-S would catch on.

Cloud broke away gently from ROX-S.  
"That was a kiss."

ROX-S, more bewildered than anything, managed to echo, "Kiss..."

"Now let's try again." Cloud whispered, pulling ROX-S back into his embrace. He pressed his lips against the blonde's- and this time ROX-S caught on. He moved his lips in synchronization with Cloud's, keeping a steady rhythm. Cloud slipped his tongue into ROX-S' mouth, as he slowly lowered the blonde down onto the floor, continuing to kiss ROX-S with a hungry, fiery passion.  
To Cloud's surprise, ROX-S let out a moan of pleasure. Where had he learned this? Could robots feel sensual pleasure? It didn't matter to Cloud at the moment- his thoughts were hazy with lust.

He was on top of ROX-S now, holding his hands down against the cold tile.

Cloud leaned his body into ROX-S', feeling waves of pleasure wash over him; teasing him... making him want more.

Cloud quickly broke for air, letting ROX-S take in a few panting breaths, before he dove back in to plant a deeper, rougher kiss.

He rubbed his body against ROX-S'; creating a friction that made Cloud moan loudly. ROX-S must have felt something too, because he shivered, and let out a little, "Ng!"

Cloud kept rubbing into ROX-S, and each time the small blonde's moans got a little louder.

Cloud felt a feeling building up in his stomach, a numbing pleasure that threatened to take over his whole body.

"ROX-S..." Cloud moaned, kissing him deeply again.

He was on the verge of losing himself in fuzzy, fiery waves of something overwhelming...

When Axel walked into the kitchen.

**A/N: well... where to start? First- this is a short chapter, but seemed long to me for some reason. Maybe because I kept getting stuck? Second, I was re-reading this, thinking to myself 'damn... maybe I should slap a warning label on this one...  
...Nah.'  
I think this still qualifies as Teen. After all- they were clothed. But I may end up bumping up the rating anyway- just to be safe for future chapters. This is only chapter 5... and some pretty damn heavy stuff went on here. I mean- I felt like I was practically writing porn.  
...And now I'm posting it on the internet.**

**I think I may need a couple minutes to re-think my life...**

**Okay time's up.  
And my grand conclusion is...  
I REGRET NOTHING!**

**So... please keep the reviews rolling- I need to know you're still there so I don't go into a Twinkie-eating depression.  
Just kidding.**

**It'll probably be an ice-cream-eating depression.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I kinda left the last chapter off at an awkward place... so it's gonna be an awkward start-up. Please... bear with me. I promise that the last chapter wasn't just last minute, un-needed lemon. There is a place in the plot for this.  
Just hold your horses... or unicorns; whichever you prefer to hold.**

[{Chapter 6}]

Axel stared at the scene in front of him, not sure whether to laugh, yell, or pretend he never saw anything. So he stared, mouth agape and eyes wide.

After the initial shock, Cloud bolted upright and yelled, "It's not what you think! I swear! I can explain!" His face was turning a bright crimson.

Axel was speechless. He stuttered, trying to find words to speak within his jumbled thoughts. "I-I... U-u-hm... W-why...?" He too was turning red with embarrassment.

ROX-S was still laying on the floor... staring up at the ceiling. His eyes seemed dull and hollow, and his body seemed lifeless.

Axel finally managed to say, "...W-what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. My thoughts just got ahead of my common sense and I just- I couldn't help myself..." Cloud said, ashamed.

Axel, realizing now what had happened, snapped back to his usual self. "So I leave you alone for an hour, and come home to find you molesting my android!? Why would you even THINK of doing that? He's not an actual human!" Axel scolded.

"I know- I just..." Cloud said, flustered. But then he narrowed his eyes at Axel, and poked a finger in his chest.  
"Why the hell did you build an android that could react to sexual stimuli anyway? You do know what that leads me to believe, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, turning a deeper shade of red.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. You made ROX-S so he could feel and react to sexual pleasure.  
How the hell you did it- I have no idea. But I DO know that there is only one motivation to do something like that..." Cloud crossed his arms over his chest. "But explain yourself."

Axel let out an exaggerated sigh.  
"Look. This is reasonable. Unlike YOUR actions." Axel paused to glare at Cloud, "...I had spent a long time studying human nerves and senses. So much time, in fact, that I had managed to write thousands of equations- each one a different function. I understood them. I had everything down to a 'T'. Even... sexual senses. But, I had no way to prove my theories. No way, until, I started working on ROX-S. I figured that if I could convert my equations into code, I could program them into ROX-S. So that's what I did. And obviously I was right. That's why ROX-S can touch and feel things like a normal human would. To put it simply, he has artificial nerves."

Cloud looked at Axel with a confused look, his eyes twitching back and forth. "But why did you need to prove anything? I'm sure at this point you were almost out of funding, and no one would believe you anyway."

"Yes, but I knew I could turn that all around. I had been studying human senses long before I started my work on ROX-S; about when I was 7, I believe. So like I said before... I just needed a way to prove my theories- then no one would call me crazy again. So, ROX-S was born. And once he develops more, I'll prove all of our colleagues wrong."

"That's absurd."

"Be what it may- ROX-S was a success. You can't deny facts." Axel said. "And as for your side of the story...?"

Cloud was silent.

"...I wasn't thinking.  
...But have you ever thought that maybe, ROX-S is just a little TOO human? That maybe he's TOO advanced? What will happen once you show him to The Board of Directors? They'll confiscate him and do horrible, horrible experiments on him. They may use him in the army, or even mass produce him. Can you imagine what that would put him through- being able to think and feel and be too.. too... too humanoid for his own good?" Cloud said, exasperated. "...Have you thought about that?"

Now Axel was silent. Yes- he had thought of this- but there wasn't anything he could do. If The Board collected ROX-S, he would never see him again.  
"Yes." Axel finally answered. "But there isn't anything I can do.  
It was either create all of him, or none of him."

"...You dissapoint me, Axel." Cloud said, shaking his head.

"Well at least I don't hump androids..." he retorted.

Cloud turned red again, and then stormed out the door.  
"Goodbye Axel. I can't forsee our paths crossing again."

"Goodbye." Axel said flaty, crossing his arms.

(xXx)  
"ROX-S...?" Axel cooed, gently shaking the small android.

'He must have passed out from over-stimulation.' The scientist thought. 'He seems so frail...  
so helpless.'

"Ung..?" ROX-S stirred, his bright blue eyes flickering open.

"Hey... are you okay?" Axel prompted.

"Uh... yes." He sat up, "ROX-S is fine."  
He looked around the room with a drowsy gaze...  
"What happened?"

Axel scowled and mumbled, "Cloud's what happened. That bastard."

"What?" ROX-S tilted his head to the side, his eyes practically leaking a pure blue innocence.

"... Nothing. You've been through a lot today. Most of it you probably don't understand..."

"ROX-S understands!" He smiled and leaned in close to Axel. "This is a kiss!" He said cheerily, and quickly pecked Axel on the lips.

"Augh!" Axel fell backwards, taken off guard. "That's what you learned?"

ROX-S nodded.  
"Yup! Isn't it nice?"

"...Sure." Axel said. He was kind of relieved- at least that was all he had picked up.

Suddenly Axel caught a whiff of something... burning? He inhaled deeper. Yup. Burning. But... what?

"ROX-S... is there something in the oven?"

**A/N: ****I have to make one more useless comment before I crawl back down to the underworld;**

**I feel like the plot is moving a lot smoother now, and my blocks are clearing up. So you guys should be expecting more regular updates from now on. Unfortunately, I am currently** **juggling my focus between writing three different stories, a manga, and schoolwork. As you can imagine, my brain is slowly being turned to mush. Therefore- it may not work properly all the time. So if there are a couple spelling or grammar errors or whatever... please don't harp on me.  
Be a bro.**  
**Please understand.  
Thank you.**

**As always- you know the drill, soldier. Please leave a kind, constructive review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ...** **I am so lazy. -_-**

**I kept telling myself, "Okay, now today you're gonna get something done! You're gonna write some more of your story!"**

**Unfortunately, I don't listen too well to my conscience.**

**But maybe I can thaw my brain out from hibernation long enough to crank out a couple chapters.**

**So here you go...** **the next chapter.** **Brought to you by the soggy lump of** **meat inside my head.**

[{Chapter 7}]

"Good morning ROX-S!"

ROX-S rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then stretched and yawned as he walked into the kitchen where Axel was making breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Axel asked with a kind tone. He seemed to be in a good mood.

ROX-S nodded, still groggy.

"Good. We have a lot to do today. I have to run some more tests on you, and install some more anti-viral software, just in case." He said, cheery.

ROX-S sighed. "No more tests... I don't like tests. They make me feel funny. Like... like..." he fumbled for the right thing to say, "Like I'm dreaming... and I can't wake up."

Axel's face faded from his happy facade; back to his stern, serious expression. He put a hand on ROX-S's shoulder. "In the month that you've been here, you've grown a lot ROX-S. Not just mentally... but emotionally. I'm just afraid that..." he trailed off.

"Afraid that... what?" ROX-S inquired.

"Nothing... it's nothing." Axel said briskly. "Why don't you help me make these pancakes? I know how you love to cook."

"Okay!" ROX-S agreed.

'Whew... I dodged that bullet.' Axel thought, relieved. 'I just don't want to have to explain to him what a heavy burden knowledge is...'

(xXx)

"Good job, just like that!" Axel praised, watching ROX-S carefully flip a pancake. "You're getting really good at this!"

ROX-S grinned. "You really think so?"

"I do." Axel said, smiling his half-smile.

'ROX-S is so adorable...' He thought. 'No. What the hell are you thinking? He's a damn android. Get past this feeling that you have... you only feel this way because you created him...

But why does this... insidious feeling of longing plague me?'

"Hey Axel, watch this!" ROX-S said as he flipped a pancake up in the air. It landed with a 'splat!' as the uncooked side hit the frying pan; sending globs of batter flying.

"ROX-S... you got batter everywhere damn it! I - I I mean... dang it!"

ROX-S looked discouraged, but then perked up. "...What does 'damn it' mean?"

Axel was momentarily speechless. "N-nothing. Don't say it."

"Why not...? It doesn't hurt anyone, see - damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit-"

Axel covered ROX-S's mouth with his hand. "Stop it. That's a bad word."

"Bad word...?" He echoed, muffled by Axel's hand.

"Yes. It's a word that you shouldn't say unless you're really, really mad or upset."

The android was silent for a moment, seemingly trying to comprehend. "...So were you really, really mad at me before then...?" He asked, a tinge of guilt in his voice.

Axel sighed sharply. "The rules are a bit more complex for... people like me. I wasn't that mad."

"Oh..." ROX-S said, still not completely understanding.

Axel took his hand off ROX-S's mouth; then kneeled down and put his hands on the android's shoulders. "Look, just don't say it. Okay?"

"Okay!" He said, beaming."I won't!"

'God... he's too cute. I don't know how much longer I can restrain myself...' Axel thought. 'Maybe it was a bad idea to have him live with me... But why? It shouldn't matter - he's just an android after all. He's not a real person... I shouldn't - I can't - feel this way!'

"A-Axel... you're hurting me..." ROX-S said.

Axel's attention snapped back to ROX-S, whom his grip had subconsciously tightened upon.

"...Sorry..." He relaxed a little, moving in a bit closer. He stared into the blonde's eyes; they seemed to be endless, iridescent sapphires.

'I don't understand my feelings...

I don't know why I want so badly to just... love ROX-S. I don't know why I built him like this; so... humanoid. Was I lonely? Did I feel that a more human appearance would achieve better appraisal? Even if it WAS to test my theories... did I really need to?

Whatever the case... I... I...'

"...I'm sorry ROX-S... I'm sorry everything is so confusing..." Axel said as he pressed his lips against ROX-S's.

He had forced himself into the blonde, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"Mnf!" ROX-S let out a surprised, muffled cry.

Axel deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into ROX-S's mouth. It tasted sweet, yet kind of metallic - like blood.

Sickly sweet.

Axel broke away for a moment, letting ROX-S catch a couple panting breaths before hungrily indulging in him again; he lost himself in the raw pleasure of ecstasy... of rhythm... of fulfillment.

Axel started slowly trailing his kisses down the side of ROX-S's cheek, down his neck and down to his collarbone. He wanted more. Axel wanted to expose ROX-S; maybe just to bask in the glory of his own genius, or maybe because he wanted to feel complete. To fill the empty hole he had felt in his heart for so long, knowing that his own creation had to be hidden - because of his own lustfull desires.

He softly nipped the crook of ROX-S's neck, then tenderly kissed the spot.

"Mnh... A-Axel..."ROX-S softly moaned.

Axel cupped the side of the blonde's face, then dove in for another kiss. It was less desperate this time - more fiery. He let himself get swept away in his own need. It was relieving.

He parted from ROX-S's lips once again, a trail of saliva between their tongues. The blonde was panting heavily.

Axel paused for a moment, and gazed into ROX-S's eyes. There was a glazed look to them... and maybe...

fear? Was ROX-S frightened?

Suddenly, Axel was brought back to his senses. The realization of what he was doing was like a huge gust wind that had knocked him over.

"Axel..?" ROX-S uttered, slightly dazed.

He quickly stood up, speechless. There was nothing he could say. He had initiated this - and it had to stop. He shouldn't love ROX-S. He couldn't. It wasn't right; and no matter what he told himself, it never would be.

"W-what's wrong?..." The blonde whimpered.

He felt sick.

Axel ran upstairs, too ashamed and racked with guilt to even ask ROX-S why he was crying.

**A/N: This is short. I know.** **But I have been working on this for AT LEAST 3 hours now. **

**And it's** **2:00 AM.** **I think I'll leave it at that.**

**Anyway - it seems that my smut scenes happen in the kitchen a lot... why is that? I don't even know. It wasn't on purpose... guess it just worked out that way. Probably won't be the last time either. ;)**

**I hope you guys didn't mind the time skip. I just want this story to move along a little faster... it's been kinda slow-moving.**

**So... yup.**

**If you enjoyed this; please leave a kind, constructive review for my sleep-deprived brain to happily absorb like one of those Sham-wow things.** **Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well... not much has happened recently. There is no news to report... I am just in a write-y mood. So write I shall!**

**But before all this business goes down, I wanted to thank all my readers!  
So- here goes.**

**Thank you all so much to everyone who has read my story! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to read this! The only reason I'm continuing this is because of you guys; so give yourselves a round of applause! That's right, pat yourselves on the back! Or have your other personality do it. You decide.**

**What... you don't have another personality?  
Don't worry, you soon will.**

**But seriously; thank you guys so much!  
I love you all! :)**

[{Chapter 8}]

Axel never came back downstairs. He was too ashamed. He couldn't show his face, not yet.

ROX-S sat in the kitchen on the cold linoleum, trying to process what had happened. Had he done something wrong? Why had Axel run away? He silently sat there; staring at the floor, wishing something would happen. Anything. He just wanted to think about something else. But even as he stood up and walked to his room, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back to Axel. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his neural-processors, he wanted to understand. He wanted to know what had suddenly come over Axel, and why. But he could never understand; he wasn't accustomed to solving moral problems such as this. It confused him even more.

Axel buried his face in his pillow, wanting to drown out the world. Why was he hiding like this? He was a man, damn it! But for some reason he couldn't confront ROX-S. It was almost painful, having to see him everyday but never be able to touch him. He was so damn tempting; he drove Axel mad with desire. But why... why had he done this to himself? He could have made ROX-S completely unappealing. He could not have given him such attractive features, yet in the process he felt he had to. Axel wanted ROX-S to be the picture of perfect... to over-achieve where so many others (even himself) had failed.

But his passion was still wrong. There was no denying that; and it was unfair to both him and ROX-S.

Oh how he loathed himself.

(xXx)  
Axel woke late that night to a sharp knocking on his door.

"Mmnn... what...?" He said sleepily.

ROX-S gently pushed open Axel's door, letting a curtain of light cut through the darkness of his room.

"I... I couldn't sleep." ROX-S muttered, timidly.

Axel sat up in bed, studying the android. That was strange... he was programmed to always be able to fall asleep; like an instinct. Maybe he had over-stimulated the blonde's processors. It was a good possibility, because when that happens then things don't work right; like when you have too many windows open on a computer. Axel just had to calm him down somehow. Distract him.

"Well... how about I read you a story?"

"Read a... story?"

"Yeah, to help you fall asleep."

"...But how will that help me fall asleep?" ROX-S questioned.

Axel couldn't help but smile at the android's adorable, blatant ignorance. "Just trust me."

He threw the blankets off himself and put a hand on ROX-S's back as he guided him back to his room.

"Now get under the covers... get nice and cozy." Axel said soothingly.

"Okay." ROX-S complied as he snuggled into his bed.

Axel browsed his huge shelf of books. The room ROX-S slept in was once a home library, but had been re-purposed to accommodate guests. Since ROX-S was technically a guest, this had become his room.

Axel searched for a book to read to ROX-S, but his heart slowly sunk as he realized that most of the books he owned were thick, scientific textbooks.

Then he remembered that he had a children's book downstairs; the one he kept in with his all his other keepsakes.

"I'll be right back." Axel said.

(xXx)  
Axel pulled out the musty box from underneath the closet stairs, being careful not to knock anything over. He took off the lid and peered inside, instantly washed over by nostalgia.

He found his plastic, chrome-painted gun he had always carried around as a kid; feeling like he could take on the world. He took out his favorite blanket from when he was very small; the one his father had given him before he left.

His father... he had hardly known the man. All his mom had told him was that he was a scientist, and left so he could travel the world and discover new things. He decided that he wanted to follow in his footsteps; to travel the world too, and maybe find him. Ask him why he never came back. Axel realized now how foolish he had been...

He blindly reached inside the box, feeling for the book. He just wanted to close the lid on his pitiful, worthless memories. Suddenly his hand brushed against something unfamiliar... something paper. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the box. It was his award from the science fair he had gone to when he was ten. In bold, colorful, letters it read:

GOOD EFFORT!

Then underneath that was the (obviously) photocopied signature of the principal.

The memory of it was a painful reminder that he was no good. He wasn't even sure why he kept it. But he remembered, he should have gotten the first place ribbon... and all he got was this shitty, generic piece of paper. It had crushed his self-confidence, and his mother hadn't helped...

(flashback)

"Mom... I'm home..." Axel sniffled, wiping away a tear.

"Yeah." She answered un-aknowledgingly. She was sitting in the living room, watching TV with that same bored expression she always had.

Axel stood in front of the TV, making his presence obvious.

Her attention seemed to snap to him, but then slowly fade. Like she was focused on him, but not quite registering that he was there. She seemed hazy and far away, and distracted by something far off in the distance. But what was new?

"O-Oh yeah... how was the science thing?"

Axel wiped a tear from his cheek, and held up the disgraceful paper for his mother to see.

"I didn't even get a place. I worked so hard... I pored my heart and soul into my project... and yet I still got rejected!" He was yelling now, fed up with himself and the world.

No one really paid any attention to Axel. He was always that one kid who sat way in the back, and no one seemed to know his name. He was always reading books on neurology or psychology or some other type of brain science. He was fascinated by it.

But sometimes, he would lose himself in a good adventure novel. One of bravery and excitement and captivating discoveries. Often; he would imagine his father as the protagonist of the story, and he would insert himself by his side. He could be his father's trusty companion, his sidekick. And his father was always proud.

But now - as he stood in front of his mother - he felt nothing but shame. He had wanted her to be proud. He had wanted her to say 'I thought you did a good job' or 'at least you tried' or something along the lines of encouraging, but all she did was narrow her eyes and say,  
"That's not surprising. You're trying to be like your father. He was a worthless piece of shit who left us and never amounted to anything. He said he had to go 'follow his dreams'... but now he's probably selling drugs, and sure as hell not paying child support."

Axel started to tear up again. What was she saying? The thought of his father being the lowly scum his mother portrayed him to be was too much to bear.

"No! You're wrong! He's a great scientist - no - father, and would be proud of me no matter what I wanted to do! Unlike you!... I... I...  
I hate you!" He screamed all of his hate and rage into her face, and for once her eyes showed some emotion... she looked hurt.

But that quickly faded as she reverted back to her cold, stark personality. Axel wouldn't be able to break her that easily. "You can believe what you want; but take a long, hard look at that paper. That's the damn fruit of your labor. You don't want to end up chasing a dead-end dream and throwing your life away. But I guess that's where you're headed."

"I can become whatever I want!" he yelled, "And I'll find Father! I'll find him and then we'll go on all sorts of adventures together!"

His mother looked momentarily sad.

"...Go upstairs."

"But-"

"GO, upstairs. I don't want to hear anymore of this crap."

Axel huffed and turned on his heel, feeling frustrated and alone as he went up to his room to cry.

(end flashback)

Axel shook his head.

It upset him just thinking about it; how his mother had no faith in him. She had given up on her only son, and herself. It made him feel sick.

And where was his father now? Was he still traveling the world, or was that a lie in the first place?

(xXx)  
"I found it." Axel said as he entered the room.

"Okay..." ROX-S answered as he laid there, his cerulean eyes looking sleepy.

Axel turned off the bright overhead light, but kept on the soft glow of one of the desk lamps and sat down on the edge of ROX-S's bed. He looked at the book titled, 'How Do You Know?"

It had been Axel's favorite book as a child.

The cover depicted a furry-looking rabbit laying in bed with his mother pulling the blankets up to his chin. He opened up the book and started reading:

"Mother, are you sure I won't have nightmares tonight?"

"Yes I'm sure, you needn't worry about fright."

"But how do you know?"

"Haven't I already told you so? I said that I'm sure and my promise I'll keep, I promise I'm here - even as you sleep."

"But mother, what if monsters are after me?"

"I swear that I'll protect you - don't get panicked - you needn't be."

"But how do you know?"

"Haven't I already told you so? I said that I swear and this you shouldn't forget, I am guarding you - so do not fret."

"But what if I'm sad and I can't fall asleep?"

"I'm always here for you, you won't cry or weep."

"But how do you know?"

"Haven't I already told you so? I love you with all of my heart - and that's true. But of course this you already knew."

"...Goodnight mother - I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight my angel, claim your sleep in the rays of the moon."  
...

Axel closed the book as he looked over to ROX-S. He was sleeping now, and his face looked peaceful.

Axel had been thinking that he felt like the mother from the story... he only wanted to protect the fragile blonde from the corruption of the outside world. He didn't want to expose ROX-S to the harsh reality of this life.

But how long would that last? How long could he shelter him?

And how long could he push back his desires?

**A/N: I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Wow! Wasn't expecting that. Or maybe it just seemed long. I dunno. It's late. O_O**

**I got to go all Dr. Seuss in this chapter, haha. Hope it wasn't TOO bad.**

**I'm glad I could include some of Axel's history in here - there will be more fleshing out of that premise soon.**

**Also, I think that Axel and ROX-S's relationship can only go uphill, while Axel's feelings will only become increasingly dark, confusing, and foreboding. I feel bad that it has to be that way, but he probably just feels that it can't be!**

**But of course we ALL know that they are so meant for each other, whether one of them is an android or not is irrelevant! Love is universal! Right? Am I right?**

** I'm right.**

**So I guess we'll see how this little thingy turns out.**

**Death-chan, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finals are coming up! Ah! Hopefully my writing career won't be delayed because of it. Well- who cares anyway?**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! I'm really getting into writing it, and the plot seems to be filling out nicely. Before, I had some major plot holes that I wasn't sure how to fill in... but as I wrote it I was able to cover them. I guess I'm just a go-with-the-flow kind of writer. Hopefully that won't backfire on me somehow!**

**Oh by the way, I time skipped again**. **But this time it's only been a couple of weeks.**

[{Chapter 9}]

ROX-S woke to the sun playing across his eyelids, disturbing his sensitive eyes and stirring him awake. He stretched and yawned, reluctantly throwing the covers off himself. He stood up, and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. He flicked on the light, and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

'...Why do I wake up every morning...?' ROX-S thought, 'Why does it matter that I'm here?'

He searched his thoughts for the answer, but felt a straining sensation and didn't want to continue. He shouldn't think thoughts like that... he would only make himself worry. He would only become more confused.

"ROX-S, come downstairs!" Axel called.

"Just a minute!" ROX-S called back.

Slowly, he reached out to the mirror, wanting to touch the reflection. His delicate fingers skimmed the smoothness of the glass, tracing the shape of his own face; his nose, his eyes, his lips. Were they all lies? ROX-S knew he wasn't human... but was it possible for him to ever be? Would he ever be like Axel? He touched his own face, feeling the soft skin. Even though he looked, talked, and thought like a human... he would never truly be one. He felt like there was something missing; and some part of him was aching for it's presence... it's warmth. But, what was it?

He quickly shook off the melancholy aching he had in his chest. There was no room for those kinds of thoughts. He wasn't supposed to think stuff like that. But... he still longed to know.

Maybe it was... his nature?

(xXx)

ROX-S was quiet during breakfast. He tried to respond as little as possible to Axel's questions, not wanting to think about anything else. He just wanted to drown himself in his own thoughts; immerse himself in his own philosophy. But that wasn't possible was it? Not for someone like him... maybe his thoughts weren't even real. Was he just programmed to think this way? Either way, it was an endless paradox. Axel had taught him complicated theories before... and they made sense. But somehow, he couldn't piece together the puzzle of his own mind.

"ROX-S? You're awfully quiet... what's the matter?" Axel broke his thoughts.

ROX-S hesitated to answer, not quite sure how to respond. "...Axel?"

"Yes?"

"... Why do I exist?"

Axel seemed taken aback at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

ROX-S became irritated. Wasn't it a simple enough question? All he wanted was answers! But, he was being irrational... he just needed to rephrase it... "I mean, why did you create me? Why did you bring me in this world just to be controlled by programming?" The android started to become angry, "Why am I here, doing nothing? Accomplishing nothing? What's the whole point!?" He was standing now, clenching his fists.

"ROX-S! Calm down!" Axel stood up, looking him in the eye. "You're over-thinking things... just take it easy. You'll pass out if you keep that up."

"Why!? Because I'm just a robot? I can't think too much or I'll overheat?" He was becoming furious.

"No! ROX-S... that's not what I meant. You know that."

"Well then what do you mean!? What does... what does any of this... mean..." Suddenly, ROX-S felt blurry tinges of black crawl into his peripheral vision; slowly - insidiously - consuming his sight until he felt himself falling into nothingness.

(xXx)

"...ROX-S...?"

...

"ROX-S...?"

ROX-S heard the faint murmuring of his name, disconnected and wavering. Like he was underwater.

Then, it pulled him out of the fuzzy blackness, becoming a tangible voice. Axel's voice.

"ROX-S?"

ROX-S stirred awake, slightly groaning at the shooting pain in his head. Bright lights momentarily blinded him; creating a contrasting waking world. But soon, everything came into focus.

Axel was sitting next to him on his bed, gently shaking him and calling his name. "Oh good... you're finally up. You'd been out for a while, and I wanted to see if I could to re-stimulate you're processors and try and wake you up. Guess it worked." Axel slightly grinned. "So how are you feeling?"

ROX-S sat up and shook his head, clearing the last of the fuzziness. "...Fine..."

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling good you need to tell me..."

"Yes... I'm sure that I'm fine. I just... I got a little too worked up. I'm sorry..." ROX-S said, looking into Axel's eyes - sincerely trying to apologize. He must have been worried...

"Okay. I believe you." Axel said quietly, then looked away. Not at anything in particular, just anything but ROX-S's eyes. "Y'know... it's kinda my fault too. I should have explained more things to you, instead of having you try and figure everything out on your own."

ROX-S was silent. He wasn't sure if Axel was apologizing, or justifying his own actions. So he just slowly nodded. "It's fine. ...I just... want to know one thing..." He paused, "Are my own thoughts real? Or are they determined by programming too?"

Axel took a long pause, obviously thinking about how to answer. "Well, you see... that's really a technical thing. It's both a yes and and a no. Your programming is special - advanced. It is adaptable, and can apply everything you ever learned to future tasks or problems. So if you make a mistake, you can learn from it. Now, that's not really that advanced; but you... you ROX-S... can REASON. That's a completely new innovation in the world of science, and *_ahem*,_ " he mumbled, "No small feat I mind you," then continued, "Since you can reason, and think about ethical problems, you create for yourself a new set of programs. You write your OWN program, ROX-S. You're the holder of your own destiny. And not only can you learn, you can comprehend." Axel smiled. "Does that make sense?"

ROX-S was silent again, trying to make sense of what Axel was saying. So his thoughts were his own after all? And he was... advanced? How so? Did that make him any more human?

"I understand." ROX-S said quietly.

"See? There ya go! A normal android never would have been able to understand that. You're the most human. Ever. You're the closest science has ever come to creating an artificial brain. You're-"

"I'm still not HUMAN though..." ROX-S interrupted.

Axel paused. "...See... humans are funny things. We always want what we can't have, and even when we have it- we're still not happy. The only thing we would be satisfied with is perfection, which is unachievable by human standards. But ROX-S, you have the potential to be flawless. You could be the ultimate. You don't want to be a human..."

"But I do! I don't want to be perfect... then what would be the point if existing? I wouldn't be able to make mistakes or learn from them... or grow or even enjoy life. I'd be bored!"

Axel sighed. "I'm afraid you're already on that path..."

ROX-S stared at him in confusion. What did he mean? "So... so you already knew this would happen?" ROX-S asked, flustered.

"No... I had no idea how quickly you would learn or adapt. I'm just going with the flow." Axel smirked.

ROX-S felt himself becoming light-headed again. "A-Axel... I don't feel good..."

Axel's expression changed to one of concern, and he put an affirming hand on ROX-S's leg. "Just lay down... don't think about it too much. In fact... don't think about it at all. You shouldn't worry about things like this... I shouldn't have said anything."

Axel suddenly fixed his gaze on ROX-S's face... he was intent. About what, ROX-S wasn't sure.

Axel just confused him. ROX-S couldn't figure the red-head out... his motives. His desires. He was just too mysterious of a character - and hardly talked about himself. It was hard to guess what he would do next, making him somewhat sporadic.

He wasn't sure how he felt towards Axel, but he got a strange feeling whenever he was around him; a tingling, knotting feeling in his stomach. Not nervousness, nor even anxiety. Maybe... excitement? Was that what this was? Axel was indeed a spur-of-the-moment guy... making him a little reckless... and even a little dangerous. Maybe that was why ROX-S felt a wave of adrenaline course through him every time he was around him. Or maybe it was because of that one time... that one time Axel had kissed him. In the moment, he had felt warm and complete - and forgot every troubling thought he ever had. He had felt... secure. But he had also felt something else; a hunger. A deep need. A longing to feel innermost pleasure. But he couldn't quite figure out what that was... All he knew was that he wanted to be around Axel... to let himself become lost and drown out his worries. He just wanted to forget...

forget everything...

"Axel..." ROX-S leaned in close, the tiniest space between their faces. He whispered, "Axel... I want to feel complete... like a real human. I want to forget my worries... please... help me forget."

Axel's eyes flickered with some sort of emotion, ROX-S wasn't sure what.

"ROX-S... I... I-I...

I can't."

The android felt a sharp pang, like a knife in his chest. "...What?"

Axel gently pushed ROX-S away, the emotion growing in his emerald eyes. "I can't kiss you."

"But... but why...?" ROX-S felt something heavy overwhelming his body, something he had never experienced before. When Axel was silent he yelled, "...Why not!?"

Axel flinched, the emotion now seeming to almost overflow his eyes. "Because ROX-S... it's not right. I can't be with you- you're... you're..."

"What!? I'm what!?" ROX-S snapped, his own mysterious emotion threatening to bubble over.

"... As close to human as you may be... you're not one. That's just how it is. And I don't think becoming romantic is a good idea for either of us... it'll just be a heavier burden in the end. Especially for you... and I don't want to hurt you ROX-S..." Axel reached out a hand, wanting to caress the blonde's face - to comfort him.

But ROX-S broke. His emotion spilled over the edge. He couldn't take it. He slapped Axel's hand away and hissed, "Don't touch me!" His anger rose, "Now look here- I have emotions and feelings and thoughts, and I'm EVERY BIT as human as you are. The only thing I lack is a skeletal structure, and internal organs. But trivial things like that don't matter! THAT'S not what makes you human! It's...it's..." He couldn't find the right words. ROX-S himself didn't even know what he was missing.

He slumped down... exhausted and defeated. He didn't know what to say. He just... he just wanted to sleep.

"Shhh..." Axel soothed, rubbing ROX-S's back, "It's going to be okay..."

With all his might, ROX-S wanted to yell and scream at Axel, hit and kick him. But he was so tired.

He was so...

Sad.

That was the emotion.

ROX-S then wished - more than anything - to return to his state of innocence, when the world was fresh and new and exciting... and he wasn't filled with so much sadness.

**A/N: Okay... now THIS is the longest chapter I've written. **

**WHEW!**

**I decided to dabble a little inside** **ROX-S's head... you were probably all wondering what was going on in there, haha. As you can tell- he's significantly grown since he was 'born'... and I hope you were able to infer that Axel is like his tutor.**

**Anyway- I really wanted to touch** **on human** **ethics in this chapter- as both ROX-S and Axel have to contemplate them. I hope you see where I'm coming from... this is all my philosophy, hooray! My intelligence finally shows itself!**

**But seriously, I've done some plenty** **good thinking about the meaning of existence, and what it means to be a human... all that stuff. Hopefully I don't** **sound like I'm talking in crazy psycho-babble**.

**Eh.**

**Death-chan, out.**


End file.
